Recently, a small-sized connector, such as a USB standard connector, has become widely used. A factory automation (FA) apparatus, which is an apparatus such as a sequencer, a human machine interface (HMI), or a printer installed in a factory, is no exception where the small-sized connectors are begun to be commonly used. Because the FA apparatus is installed in more severe environments than an office automation (OA) apparatus, the FA apparatus requires higher reliability, robustness, and durability. In such an FA apparatus, it is not desirable for a cable connector connected to the FA apparatus to be disconnected by accident, because such disconnection could cause malfunction of facility machinery or data loss. However, a commercially available USB-mini type cable connector, for example, can get disconnected from an equipment-side connector if approximately 1 kg of a pulling weight is applied.
To solve this problem, it has been conventionally suggested to put on a resin holder onto the cable connector provided with a tab, and to engage the tab into an engaging hole provided on the apparatus, realizing a structure that can tolerate a heavy pulling weight (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-135413 (FIG. 1)